


Last Ditch Plan

by TwinAttorney864



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Crossover, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinAttorney864/pseuds/TwinAttorney864
Summary: After the fiasco in London, Jacob and Evie looked forward to a nice retirement in their Westminster flat. But a trickster god with no other way has beckoned them to don their Creed outfits once more.Now, this duo has to save the city again, but instead of Big Ben, it's the Eiffel Tower. Instead of The Thames river, it's the Seine. And instead of a group working to world domination, it's a group out for revenge on the city that wronged them.Make way Paris, the Frye twins and their Rooks are here once more.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Evie Frye & Jacob Frye
Kudos: 4





	Last Ditch Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Feared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720321) by [IHaveNothingToDo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo). 



**Paris**

A young man walks briskly through the Trocadero, looking over his shoulder continuously. He gets to the middle, faces the Eiffel tower, and utters the entrance phrase.

_In the name of Ezio, Kenway, and Altair, Paris musn't fall_

He looks to his left, letting out a sigh of relief when he sees the light turn green. He taps on the brick to his left, and opens a spiral staircase. He makes his way down, closing the entrance on his way in. He opens the door, and makes his way to the 2 occupants in the room. "Status Report."

"Scans have been run twice, no sign of any of them."

"I've been talking with the higher-ups. They have already made a move on Russia and Switzerland."

The man swore _DAMMIT_

"They have taken out our Polish base, and their are rumours going about that they know the location of our London base."

"Warsaw, Moscow, Kiev, Rome, Cairo, Geneva, Cardiff, Shanghai, Berlin, Beijing, Manila, Sydney all of them are gone. They know the location in London and Rio de Janeiro. We're the last in all of the world."

The man looks for a minute, before calling a break and passing a bottle of wine around, letting everyone take a swig.

"They know the location of all our bases in the Afro-Eurasian continent. There going to take our our last base in South America."

The last person, a women, chuckles. "We've survived over 300 wars, fought countless dictators, decimated the Templars standing in the world, all to be taken out by a gang that's not even a year old."

All 3 of them chuckle at that, before turning in for the night. Before heading to the dorms, the man makes one last look at their base. "We're going to need a miracle if our Creed is to survive."

As the shut the lights for the night, a black cat and orange wolf crawl out of the vent they've been in for the past hour.

"He's right, you know," the cat says. "Everyone's all but given up. Hell, Tikki's given up on trying to convince Marinette otherwise."

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," the wolf replies. "All our chosen before had grand parties, riches beyond galore for the sacrifice they did to protect their country, and our holders got were public shaming, swears, bruises, and cuts in all ways from Sunday."

They both look at each other, before grabbing the bottle of wine and pouring a glass for the two of them. They then are engulfed in a cloud of black and orange and make their way to the glass.

"It's no use, Plagg." Trixx says. "You heard what they said, their the last base in the entire world, and their just 3 people." She takes a gulp of wine before continuing. "I read in the files, their Moscow base had 5,000 people in it's lowest estimate, and they were the first to fall. Their going to need a miracle if they want to survive."

Plagg nodds, only half listening as he makes his way to the computer.

"... the Cairo base had 7,200 people, and it was said to be the easiest to fall, how are we going to-PLAGG WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" The kwami makes her way over to him. "You know we can't touch these, lest they realize someone's in their base."

"I know Trixx, I know. I just want to see one thing." Plagg makes his way over to a map on a corkboard, studying the symbols, before calling over Trixx. "Trixx, what do you see on the NA portion of the map?"

Trixx finishes the wine, before making her way over. "...some eraser marks, why??"

"Exactly," Plagg says, "There's a base in NA that our holders don't know about yet!"

"But Plagg," Trixx cautions, "their is a reason for that. That base had been abandoned for years "

"...what if we un-abandon it??"

"What??"

"Follow me, take one of their history books, and go swipe Alya's camera." He flashes a mischievous grin.

"I don't know what you want to do, but with a smile like that," Trixx flashes the same face back, "why should I say no??"

**Author's Note:**

> THE CROSSOVER FANFIC NO ONE ASKED FOR BUT EVERYONE WANTS!!!


End file.
